1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the use of pulsed flow profiles in the addition of solutions to the extracorporeal circulation to improve the mixing of the added solution with the blood, in particular in regional anticoagulation with citrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
WO 2009/030973 describes a blood tubing system having an infusion site with a constriction. This constriction serves to create turbulence in this infusion site.
WO 2010/029401 A1 and WO 2012/104072 A1 describe methods for controlling a blood treatment machine for performing regional anticoagulation with citric acid.